


Mirror Shot

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we're back with Part 4 of the elsewhere challenge-</p><p>Now, this one's based on an in-joke I had about Steven being deported from Hoenn to Kalos for being too "handsome". That said, it only sets up the premise; Otherwise, it's just pure smut, through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Shot

"Am I really as dreamy as everyone says?"

It was all Steven could think about now, ever since his banishment from Hoenn. His homeland had made a pact, based on lies and supposed "morality". Their Pokemon Decency League hated him now, zealous in their disgust. They thought him too handsome, a "silver-haired dreamboat" on route to a sea of sin and despair. Such was their distaste that they formed a movement to deport him to Kalos.

And sure enough, it worked.

Though he knew all would work out eventually, he couldn't help but wonder about it all. He'd arranged to stay in Hotel Richissime for his stay, and requested a particular item in it: A large mirror at its front, made to see all. It sat across from his bed, unabashed in its honesty.

Once the day's tasks were done, he returned to his suite and stared into the mirror. His true image reflected before him, coaxing him to study it in full. Unable to deny such a plea, Steven nodded back, his face painted with confusion and unease.

He tried not to let his ego get the better of him, but found it strange all the same. As he stripped in front of it, Steven sighed to himself. "Is this really what it's come to?" he groused, his mind on edge. He tossed his suit jacket and shirt aside, leaving his chest completely bare. He took a moment to study himself, searching for the supposed allure that drove others wild.

"Am I really that hot, guys? Really, now?"

Though he could admire his toned form, he knew it a result of his cave explorations. Little marks and nicks from their time tarnished his milky flesh, another point "against" himself. "Maybe you all think it," Steven mused within as his hands trailed below. "Because you're not seeing what I see. I just don't know-" With a shake of his head, he undid his belt and took off his pants.

As they fell on the floor, he glanced at himself again, more exposed than ever. The only barrier between pale, hard flesh and "modesty" lay between his legs, within dark cloth. Even then, it did little to conceal the length between them, jutting into the air.

At that moment, he grew appreciative, for he did fit the "ideal" male form as such. Even he could see his body as one he enjoyed, for he had things he too admired in others. It was a strangely sobering thought, to admit the Decency League could've been right in their judgement. Nevertheless, Steven looked at himself objectively, just as he thought others would.

But the mirror's reflection proved otherwise.

For, as he admired himself, a sudden spark rose in his eyes. So bright was it that illuminated his face with a striking beauty. As slate orbs snapped open, he gasped out loud. What began as a whim spread to his skin, giving it a gleaming, rosy flush. Try as he may, Steven couldn't resist the urge to make it grow, to make himself feel good. It was an eerie impulse, but addicting all the same.

As he ran ringed fingers along his toned chest, the flame rose, demanding even more satisfaction. The longer he stared into the glass, the more appreciative he became. "I think I see where they're coming from," he muttered to himself as he set his slender arms out. "All said, I am pretty hot, aren't I?" With a quick nod back, he continued to peer onward, his tight form on display.

Driven by intrigue, Steven made himself completely bare, casting his cover alongside the rest of his clothes. When he stepped back, the mirror revealed his true image in full: A beautiful creature, made to be admired and pleasured. The very notion now brought him comfort, one which set his senses ablaze. He'd cast it aside in his "study", but his cock was now partially stiff. As he gazed at its coral length, another wave of appreciation came over him.

But try as he could, Steven couldn't overcome one issue: He was ogling himself.

All attempts to deny it were futile. Unable to deny such an act, he shook his head and dropped down to sit on the floor. As his back hit the bed's side, he sank into its plush comfort. Once at the mirror's plane again, he drank in its image, and all it entailed. As he leered at it, he spead his legs, exposing his now stiff cock. It certainly seemed thick, standing firm in the soft, artificial light.

"Just another thing to love," he thought within as he licked his lips. "It's quite nice, just as I like 'em-"

Its pale, pink flesh had reddened in the meantime, painting his tip with an enticing glow. Thought it brought to mind a beautiful gem, the fact that it was his own only provoked him more. By instinct, he reached for it, the length hot and heavy in his palm. He stared at it again, the tip wet with fluid. It certainly looked good, even if it was his own. As he admired his pulsing cock, it only grew harder, all the more alluring.

The craving arose, coaxing him to touch himself. As he did so, a flush fell against his form, hot rose over pure ivory. A choked cry rose in his throat, its moan vibrating along his lips. All the while, he stroked his cock, appreciative of its warm, pulsing length. His eyes began to narrow, imparting him with a smoldering gaze. It only made him hotter, made him demand more of himself.

Unable refuse it, Steven nodded back to his wanting mirror image. He spread his legs further, revealing his pale, puckered entrance. It brought an illicit spark along his nerves to see himself so exposed, so open. As he continued to stroke his cock, he gazed at his hole, watching it twitch with every jolt of pleasure. Steven knew he could make it even better, even hotter if he teased himself a bit more-

It just wasn't enough anymore.

He released his cock, allowing it to twitch and burn. Sensing what would be, he reached to his right, where a small, wooden box lay. Within moments, he knocked it open, revealing several sex toys. They were a hidden obsession of his, made to make him wail into the night with pleasure. As he kept his eyes straight ahead, Steven fumbled around until the right device brushed his fingers. He instantly pulled it out, its weight heavy in his palm.

Slate orbs glanced below to a steel device, shaped like a rounded cone with a handle on its end. He licked his lips once more, well aware of what it could do. With the plug in hand, he tossed to the other and glanced below again. His free hand dropped down, where his fingers caressed his entrance.

As their tips stroked around it, Steven was overcome with lust. In an instant, he spat on the plug, and rubbed it. A bit of saliva would do for now, making the device nice and slick. Once he thought it wet enough, his other hand dropped below to tender flesh.

All the while, Steven toyed with himself, getting ready to replace his fingers. As tight flesh yielded to his touch, he threw his head back, eyes glazed over. Once he couldn't stand the anticipation, he slipped his fingers out, only to slam the plug in. Despite its familiar weight, his eyes snapped shut with the steel's cool sensation.

It served as a counter to his hot, wanting flesh, one that caused him to cry out. Once he'd adjusted to the steel's chill, Steven reached for the handle. As he held it lightly, the plug remained firm against his tight entrance. He eased it in and out, imitating the pressure he so craved. He soon worked faster, pumping the plug in and out with a madman's fervor. He knew himself well, knew how to drive himself absolutely mad with pleasure.

As he fucked himself, he stared into the mirror. There he was, looking an absolute mess, his senses set on edge. The spark had grown into a blaze, consuming his very spirit with his lust. At that moment, Steven realized the power of the imagined. For, it wasn't his beauty that'd forced him to Kalos. No, it was others' perception of it, and how they wanted to use it. And he knew they wanted him, just as he wanted himself.

"That's it!" he cried out as the plug ground against a particularly hot spot. "That's their problem!" It was now another thing he couldn't deny, one he'd use to his advantage. Steven smiled to himself, baring pale, gleaming teeth. It was dripping with smug satisfaction, "tainted" by ravenous desire. So he pressed on, and pumped the plug even further. Set on his righteous bliss, Steven failed to notice his desperate cries, his back arched in anticipation.

When it hit him, he moaned sharply and sat back in awe. "Damn it, it's still not enough!" he groaned to himself, his cheeks flushed. He let the plug sit for a moment, and returned to the "toy" box.

In his haste, Steven searched among curled and bumped devices until one captured him. He fished it out, alongside a bottle of lube. With the bottle in one hand and a glass dildo in the other, he sat back and stared at himself. The very sight was absurd, but satisfied his deepest, darkest desire.

"I get it, you dirty fucks," he taunted himself, his voice low and sultry. "This is what you want, right? That's why you sent me here." His eyes lidded, joined by a tempting swipe of lips by tongue. With the plug within, Steven poured lube on the dildo, and pumped it fiercely. Even with an artificial cock, he thought himself naughty, a mere puppet for the world's vicarious desires.

As he stroked the smooth length, he shot the mirror a tempestuous smile. "Don't lie, I know it," he coaxed forth with the now dripping length in hand. "That's why I'm here, after all. You think I'm so hot, such a little slut!" In an instant, his free hand pulled the plug out, leaving him hollow inside. With a quick wink to the mirror, he smiled and set the dildo to his entrance. "Well, come and get it, guys! Just fuck me, fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

He raised his rear up, allowing a better view of his hole through the mirror. With the image set in place, he slipped the glass length within as he howled with glee. Much like the plug, the dildo brought chills along his spine and nerves. But Steven was too far gone to care, only allowing himself a moment to adjust. It was a familiar ache, one which sated his last cravings.

Once he'd accepted the device's cool length, he grabbed its end and began to pump it in and out. Its girth dragged along tender flesh more than the plug did, sending him into rapture. As he threw his head back, righteous satisfaction and lust intoxicated him. He slammed into the bed's side, fucking himself into oblivion. He'd shut his eyes in the meantime, his focus on reaching his hot, blistering peak. 

Only when the final aches of bliss came did Steven become aware. When he opened his eyes, the vision in front of him was heavenly: Tousled, slate locks against his face, highlighting its pale, fine features. A smattering of rose along hard, ivory flesh, sensitive to the touch. His fat cock, gleaming like the rarest ruby with strings of essence. And his wanting hole, stuffed tight with the thick, transparent dildo.

Faced with the loveliness of self, that was it.

With a few final, hard thrusts, Steven's inner ache burst, forcing him to scream with bliss. As his eyes snapped open, he watched on as his peak reflected in the mirror. Slate orbs burned on, ready to consume all in their path. Likewise, his body followed suit, its planes hot to the touch. His hole yielded to the dildo, now as tight as a vice around it. As his cock twitched, bursts of seed sprang forth, falling upon his chest and belly.

He continued to cry out, his mouth slack as every drop of bliss drained from his form. Moments passed before he could process what had been in full. As Steven lay back in his waning rapture, he shot the mirror a fleeting glance. Another smile crept onto his lips, now sated and joyous. He nodded to himself again, a final thought emerged in his weary mind:

"Maybe they were right about me. Maybe I am too handsome for my own good-"


End file.
